Five Nights at Freddy's
by Strahberri
Summary: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy have been best friends for years. They've hung out at the abandoned pizzeria for almost as long as they had known each other. Everything was perfect. It seemed they would all live happily ever after. Maybe Freddy would even be able to sweep Chica off her feet. But nothing ever goes as planned. [ also on Wattpad and QuoteV ]
1. Pizzeria

Water splashed in all directions as a pair of brown sneakers broke the smooth surface of the puddle.

Freddy was running down the street as fast as his brown-clad legs would carry him, holding his top hat so it wouldn't fly off. Humidity was high in the post-rain air, and puddles dotted the soaked sidewalk. The building was in his sight, and the brunette boy's face broke into a wide grin as he sped up even more.

When he reached the building, he slid - literally slid - to a stop, stumbling a bit as he slipped through yet another puddle. He regained his balance and threw open the double doors with a loud creak. "Guys! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" He called as he entered the dark building.

Someone tackled him from the side and he fell over with a loud grunt. The figure on top of him got off and stood up, laughing a rusty laugh that sounded like an aged pirate's rumbling voice. The figure offered Freddy a hand, and he stood, straightening his bow tie and dusting off his brown tuxedo.

"Foxy, you jerk," Freddy chuckled, playfully punching the older boy in the shoulder. Foxy had raggedy ginger hair that was getting a bit long, and constantly fell into his eyes. He wore brown shorts and a red shirt that was torn at the front, along with an eyepatch and a hook hand, because he loved to act like a pirate. His grey shoes were tattered and had many holes in them, and he always had a bloodthirsty look on his face. Foxy wasn't his real name, just a nickname they had all adopted in middle school.

Foxy beamed, his eye not covered by the eyepatch sparkling with triumph.. "What took ye so long?" He asked in his thick pirate accent. He loved pirates - so much in fact he talked and dressed like one.

"I'm sorry, I got held up at school." Freddy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Two more figures, girls this time, came out of the shadows. One had short blonde hair and purple-ish eyes with a yellow shirt with a white circle and the words "let's eat" written in the circle. She wore denim short-shorts and orange leggings under the shorts, which doubled as socks as they stretched out of sight into her yellow sneakers.

The other had long, straight purple hair, (dyed purple, not naturally purple, because that's not possible.), that fell down in bangs just above her eyes, hiding her eyebrows, and breathtaking pink irises. She wore a purple hoodie that had a bow tie imprinted on the shirt, almost like one of those silly shirts that look like tuxedos. She wore dark purple skinny jeans and purple flats. She carried an electric guitar in her hand, strumming chords absentmindedly.

"Hey, Freddy!" The blonde yelled, bounding forward excitedly and wrapping her arms around the tall boy's neck in a hug.

Freddy felt his cheeks redden slightly as he hugged her back, and he saw Foxy smirk at him.

"Hey, Chica, Bonnie." He said wearily.

Freddy was the only one out of the group without some sort of odd name or an animal name. Although his friends did call him "Fazbear" sometimes, it wasn't in his name at all. In fact, none of them had last names. They all had adopted silly animal names after their favorite animals. Chica loved chickens, Bonnie loved bunnies, Freddy loved bears, and Foxy loved foxes.

Foxy was 18, Bonnie was 17, Freddy was nearly 18, and Chica had just turned 17. The 4 teenagers often met up at the old pizzeria on their street. It was abandoned and dark, but the group was fond of it, and had made it their "base". They spent more time hanging out in the creepy pizzeria than they did at home. It had once been called something else, but since Freddy had suggested they hang out there, the group had adopted the name "Freddy's pizzeria."

Chica let go and looked up at Freddy, beaming. "Guess what!" She asked Freddy excitedly.

"What?" He asked, his cheeks still pink.

"I've been singing while bonnie plays her guitar, but we need a lead singer for our band. Would you please join us?" She asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

Freddy couldn't say no. "I'd love to." He told the beaming blonde.

She squealed in delight, and Bonnie's mouth curved up in a slightly crooked smile.

Bonnie and Chica were best friends, although they were nearly polar opposites.

Chica was bubbly and always excited, not afraid to speak her mind and talk to people, regardless how much she knows them or how mean they look.

Bonnie was rather aloof. She often didn't say much, even when it was just the 4 of them, and usually took to listening to the others and playing her guitar quietly, occasionally adding in a comment. She hardly ever laughed, but would smile and smirk often, especially when talking to Foxy.

Chica ran over to the stage, Bonnie following, tuning her guitar slightly, with Foxy following and yelling "Why am I not in yer band, mateys?"

Freddy sighed happily. Soon he would finish his senior year of high school with Chica and Bonnie, and the 4 would be free to do whatever they wanted.

Or, Freddy hoped, at least.


	2. The Boy

Freddy took in a breath. Singing made him loose air quickly, and singing was all he had done for the past hour. Foxy, instead of clapping, (which he couldn't do with his hook), banged his other hand repeatedly against the table.

He had agreed to be in Chica's "band" two days ago. He didn't enjoy it much, but he didn't want to upset the blonde.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough practicing for today!" Chica said.

Freddy inwardly sighed in relief. Bonnie looked upset about that as she wandered off of the stage, strumming the beginning of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. The quiet 17-year-old sat down across from Foxy, who tapped his hook against his chair in time with Bonnie's music.

Chica jumped down from the stage. "You know..." She pondered. "We've been here since we were 13 and 14, but we've never explored the rest of the place besides this main room and the restrooms. Which are nasty," She added with a disgusted look.

Freddy nodded. "You're right. I wonder what's through the hallways over there."

Freddy smirked. "Come on, Chica, let's go check it out," He suggested.

"I don't know..." Chica said warily.

"Come on," Freddy taunted. "Don't be a CHICKEN!" He laughed at his own joke.

Chica giggled, her cheeks taking on a light pink shade. "Alright," She said, holding Freddy's right arm as they walked into the dark hallway.

Bonnie's music and Foxy's tapping slowly faded as they walked carefully along the pitch black hallway, Freddy feeling the wall with his left hand.

Soon the wall to his left gave way, suggesting a room. "There's a room here," He told Chica quietly. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, but it felt like if he talked too loud he would alert something... Or someone.

Chica was quiet, which was rather out of character for her. The two walked into the other room, still clutching each other.

"Ew!" Chica yelped in disgust. The smell of rotten food was overwhelming as the pair entered the dark room.

Freddy plugged his nose with two fingers in an attempt to keep out the putrid stench. "I guess this is the old kitchen," He said, his voice sounding odd due to his plugged nose.

"Let's leave," Chica suggested, her voice sounding like Freddy's.

"Good call," Freddy said as the turned and exited the kitchen, back into the dark hallway. "Let's go further," He suggested, quiet again.

"No, Freddy, this place is getting really creepy. Let's go back to the main room where some of the lights still work," Chica said, her voice trembling.

Freddy looked down the hallway, straining to see what was further down, but the darkness was so full he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He was itching to know what was at the end of the hallway.

"You go," He whispered. "I want to keep going and see what's down at the end of this hall."

He felt Chica clutch his hand tighter. "Freddy, no! What if you get hurt?" She whisper-screamed.

"I'll be fine. You can go back."

"N-no. I'll come with you. You can't go alone."

"Chica if you don't want to-"

"I don't want to leave you..."

Freddy was glad it was dark, because he was blushing madly at her saying that.

"Okay, if you insist," He whispered, and they started down the hall again.

Freddy couldn't hear Bonnie and Foxy at all anymore. Still sliding his hand along the wall, he felt a corner. "Turn to the right." He whispered. They found another doorway at the end of the hall. Just like the kitchen, the door was wide open. "Here," He informed Chica as they both entered the dark room. Luckily, there was no horrible odor this time.

Freddy's hand was still sliding along the wall. He found a lightswitch and flipped it into the ''on'' position. A small ceiling light flickered to life and bathed the room in a dull, orange-yellow light.

Freddy squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden light. They were in some sort of office, with a desk and a roller chair. The desk was cluttered with papers and trash. An old telephone, tablet, and fan perched on the desk. The telephone and fan were dusty and covered in cobwebs, but oddly enough the tablet was clean, and it had fingerprints on it, like it was recently used.

Freddy was taking in the scenery when Chica gasped and stumbled back, pointing to the other side of the room, her hand trembling. His head snapped around to where she was pointing. A boy sat in the corner, staring at the Chica and Freddy, his eyes wide with fear. He had stringy blonde hair and a yellow vest over a long-sleeve white shirt. His pants were yellow as well. His eyes were a dark grey, so dark they nearly looked black. On his head sat a dark blue top hat and on his neck a bow tie matching the colour of the hat. Basically, he was dressed like Freddy, but with different colours.

"Uh... Hi..." He mumbled.


	3. Gold

"Who are you?" Freddy demanded as Chica hid behind him for safety, although the cowering blonde boy didn't seem too threatening. He was slumped against the wall, shoulders drawn in as if he was trying to make himself dissapear. By the looks of it, he was shorter and skinnier than Freddy, so even if he attempted to hurt them, Freddy would most likely be able to take him down.

The boy flinched back from Freddy's harsh tone. "M-my old friends c-called me Gold..." He stammered, trembling.

Freddy grabbed the tablet off of the desk and turned it on to reveal multiple places that he could choose and it would give him a view of the room. He switched to one, the dining hall, and saw Bonnie and Foxy talking with worried faces, shooting glances down the dark hallway Chica and Freddy had entered.

Cameras. On every room in the establishment. besides the kitchen, that camera was out for some reason, and only the audio could be heard.

Well, that explained how Gold had known they were coming and turned off the lights. He knew where all four of them were at all times.

Freddy put the tablet back on the table, trying to keep his hands from shaking in anger. "Have you been spying on us?!" He growled.

"No! Not spying... J-just observing," he defended himself, but it was a lost cause, because his voice shook noticably, as did his body.

"For how long?" Freddy asked, taking a step closer. He was trying to convince himself to not punch the boy. His anger management issues were starting to act up again.

"Ever since you guys first got here about 3 years ago..." he mumbled, so faint Freddy almost missed what he said.

"What?! Why?!" His hands were trembling in anger now.

"Because I don't have anything else to do. It gets really lonely here... And I-I don't have any friends," Gold explained quickly, his voice rising in pitch due to his fear. He was trembling extremely hard at this point. He looked as if he was about to faint, his chest heaving as he frantically breathed in and out.

"What do you mean it gets lonely here?" Freddy asked, faltering.

"I don't have anywhere to call home so I stay here. I live off of the old pizzas in the kitchen."

Freddy's eyes widened slightly. He lived here? Ate rotten pizza? Freddy couldn't imagine living like that. No parents, no home, no friends. All alone, every day...

He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling," He apologized. "I mean, it must suck to have to live here with nobody else and have to eat that nasty pizza."

Chica huffed. "He was still spying on us!" She said indignantly. "And he totally jacked your style, Freddy," She seemed to not be scared at all anymore, and Freddy didn't blame her, Gold wasn't exactly frightening, well... at all. In fact it was a pretty pitiful sight to watch him trembling in the corner like that.

Gold looked at Chica and his eyes widened slightly, an emotion Freddy couldn't name flickering across his vision briefly. He shook it off and looked back to Freddy. "It's alright," He said with a slight smile. His breathing was returning to normal, although he was still shaking slightly.

Freddy offered a hand to help the other boy up, for he had been sitting in an odd, slumped position that looked uncomfortable. "Come on," He said. "I'll introduce you to Bonnie and Foxy."

The three went back through the hallway and into the main room where Foxy and Bonnie were still talking, concern on their faces. They didn't even look up as the trio entered the room from the dark hallway.

"Hey guys," Freddy called as he walked in, smiling as sincerely as he could.

Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of Freddy's voice.

"Aye!" Foxy called. "Where ya bee-" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on Gold. Bonnie noticed him at the same moment and they both stood, confused and slightly tense, as if they were ready for anything the stranger might do.

Freddy approached the two with Chica next to him and Gold behind, unsure of how he was going to explain the situation to his confused friends.

"Guys, this is Gold. He's lived here since before we found this place. I thought he would like to meet you guys," Freddy told them as they sared at Gold.

"He's also been spying on us with cameras!" Chica added angrily, crossing her arms and not looking at Gold, who looked regretful at her statement.

Bonnie nodded a hello to the blonde boy, then continued to strum a song Freddy was unfamiliar with, observing the newcomer silently.

Foxy, however, raised his hook. "Spyin'?" He demanded in almost a growl. The gruff ginger was intimidating, being the tallest of the group, that with the added fact that he had a sharp hook on his hand.

Gold shrunk back. "I uh-uh..." he looked even more scared than he had when Freddy was confronting him. Sweat started forming on his forehead and his eyes shifted from side to side nervously.

Foxy started toward Gold, but Freddy stopped him. "Foxy, it's alright. He just wanted some friends," He said quickly, trying to convince the ginger to stop before he did anything too rash.

Foxy relaxed, but he still eyed Gold suspiciously, his amber eyes boring into Gold's dark grey ones.

Freddy looked from the trembling Gold to his friends. "Er..." He mumbled, trying to full the awkward silence. "So... Gold, how old are you?"

"I'm 18 and a half," He said quietly.

"Hey we're pretty close in age! What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school..."

"Oh," Freddy said awkwardly. He should've known. After all, he did live in an abandoned Pizza place with no parents.

"Well, do you want to come to school with Chica, Bonnie, and me on Monday?"

Gold nodded, smiling a bit, then shifted his eyes onto the floor in a submissive guesture. He still seemed to be tense around Freddy and his friends, and Freddy supposed Foxy trying to kill him didn't exactly help him feel welcome.

"Great. Well, it's getting late, I think I'll go home. You can stay at my house if you want, Gold," Freddy offered.

Gold shook his head, backing up a step. "I'm fine here.." He said quietly, his eyes still on the ground.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Chica called cheerfully as she and Bonnie walked out the door. Foxy followed, and then Gold and Freddy were alone in the old pizzeria.

"Well... uh... bye, Gold," Freddy said awkwardly, turning to go.

"Bye..." Gold replied, unsure and quiet, hugging himself slightly.

Freddy turned and opened the double doors. He walked out into the cool air of the almost-dusk and started towards his house, not even casting a glance over his shoulder at Gold.

If he had just turned around he would have seen Gold straighten up and fix his bow tie, a large smile spreading across his face.


	4. School

Freddy awoke to his alarm blaring on Monday morning. He rolled over and peeked one eye open to check the time. 6 AM. He shut it off and rolled back over, shutting his eyes and trying to return to the world of sleep. Only minutes later, his phone beeped, telling him he had a text message. He sighed and looked at his phone, which read:

**Chica**:

Freddy! Wake up!

Freddy ignored the text, rolling his eyes. he pulled the covers up over his head to try to block out the light. Another text came a few more minutes later. He groaned and read his phone again, which now read:

**Chica**:

I know you ignored my last text, now get up, lazy! You're going to be late for school. Meet us by the big oak no later than 7:30!

Freddy chuckled slightly as he sat up. Chica knew him too well. He stretched his bare arms up into the air as he went to go put his shirt on, yawning loudly. He pulled on his normal white sirt with a brown jacket over it, and a black bow tie, because bow ties are phone went off a few more times, signaling that Chica texted him just to make sure he had finally got the message.

After getting ready for the day, he grabbed his books and a few other varous school supplies. He tucked a pencil into his pocket on the inside of his jacket, (which was very convenient), and walked out the door.

He headed for the big oak, which was a huge oak tree in between his and Chica's houses. The gang often met there on weekends to have picnics or make their way to the movie theatre. It took him a mere 5 minutes to get to the tree, which was one of the tallest trees around for miles. It towered over Freddy. Chica was already waiting, along with Bonnie and Gold. Bonnie had her guitar, strumming a rock song as usual, and Chica was munching on a poptart. Foxy was absent, as he didn't attend school anymore. Gold was standing somewhat away from them. He was standing awkwardly and watching the girls, not even attempting to make conversation.

Freddy approached the group. "Hey, guys!" He said warmly. He waved to Gold, who waved back slightly. "We ready?" He asked, shifting his books in his hand and directing a small smile towards Chica, who turned slightly pink and returned the gesture.

Everyone nodded. School was only 15 minutes from Freddy's house, so from the big oak they had to walk for only 10 minutes. It was pretty convenient, being able to walk to and from school. Sure it was hot some days and freezing others, but it was easier than renting a parking space in the student parking lot, having to pay money, and then have to get out of there after school only to drive a few minutes back to their houses. That and Chica didn't have her license.

"We gotta get going!" Chica said. "School starts at 7:45," She informed Gold, who nodded in aknowledgement.

The group walked to school, Chica and Bonnie leading, Bonnie strumming some chords and Chica singing softly. Freddy trailed behind with Gold, who walked rather slowly and awkwardly, similar to how he stood and sat. he seemed off balance in general. It was pretty pathetic, to be honest. But Freddy couldn't help but like Gold; he had a cool fashion sense.

They made it to school at around 7:40. The gang had the same lunch, but their classes were split. The two boys said goodbye to the girls and went to the counselor to get Gold a schedule.

Gold had first hour, second hour, lunch, and eighth hour with Freddy. "Awesome!" Freddy said. "Let's go to first hour, then." The two made their way together to their first hour and Freddy explained things about the school. The blonde boy listened quietly, nodding every once in a while to show he was listening.

Most of the teachers greeted Gold and the class said hello to him, causing him to redden and slump down in his chair. This happened multiple times throughout the morning. He apparently didn't like too much attention directed at him.

The day flew by until lunch. The gang went to sit down in their usual spot. A freshman was eyeing them with fear. He had a blue shirt tucked into black pants and black boots. He had brown hair that fell over his forehead slightly and brown eyes that matched his hair. he quickly shuffled to the other side of thr cafeteria, sitting with his friends and occasioanlly throwing skeptical glances at the group.

"Who's that?" Gold asked warily.

"That's Mike Shmidt. He's terrified of us," Chica giggled. She was already halfway through her plate of chicken tenders. She also had peachers, a cup of yoghurt, and a pudding cup for dessert. "Especially Freddy," She finished, popping a peach slice into her mouth.

Freddy smirked. He noticed Gold had hardly touched his lunch, which was chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. The blonde boy, after asking his question, had simply stared at his plate, his eyes glazed over as if he were in deep thought. He hardly ever blinked, let alone moved.

"Are you not hungry, Gold?" Freddy asked, worried about his new friend. cafeteria food wasn't exactly the best, but if you didn't eat it you usually regretted it half an hour later.

"Not really..." Gold murmured, his eyes never leaving his plate.

Two girls pointed at Chica, whispering to each other and giggling. The perky blonde didn't notice, but Freddy did.

The pair of girls came over to their table. One had black hair and green eyes, and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both really skinny and wore a bunch of makeup on their faces. They were the spitting image of cliché popular girls.

"How much do you eat, Chica?" The blonde asked, snickering slightly.

Chica looked up at the girls with a smile. "Oh, hi! I eat all the time, I love food!"

"All the time, huh?" The blonde smirked, an evil glint in her eye. She glanced over at her friend and said, loudly and resembling a cow, "moo."

She and her friend giggled to each other, obviously pleased at their little joke. Freddy slammed his fork down on the table and Bonnie accidentally snapped a guitar string. Gold sat quietly, sweat forming on his forehead again, his eyes shifting between the two girls and Chica.

Chica looked confused. "What does that mean?" She asked. Chica was pretty innocent and didn't understand most slang terms, in this case "cow," which was basically calling her fat.

The girls looked taken aback at her ignorance. The blonde then recovered and scoffed, shaking her head like Chica was nothing more than a stupid child. "It means you're FAT," She explained with a sneer. She and her friend burst into giggles again.

Chica's face fell and she looked down at her slightly protruding stomach. Everyone had always given her a hard time about her weight since middle school. It wasn't that she was lazy, she just loved food. She had tried to loose weight multiple times in the past, but dieting often got her sick for some reason, and she wasn't exaclty an athelete.

Freddy and Bonnie stood up, glaring at the two girls, who now looked like they regretted what they said. They drew closer to each other, looking from Freddy to Bonnie, fear evident in their gazes.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Gold stood with angry force, his chair screeching across the floor behind him and then clattering loudly onto the tile. An unsettling hush fell over the lunchroom as people watched what was happening. Gold was staring straight at the blonde, his hands in fists at his sides. The only thing separating him from the two girls was the narrow cafeteria table.

The blonde girl backed up a few steps, holding up her arms in defense, her eyes shifting nervously. Suddenly, Gold let out a high-pithed screech and jumped over the cafeteria table - straight into the blonde. His weight forced her to the ground and he pinned her, raising up a hand and slapping her across the face.

The lunch room erupted in screams, whether they were from the girl or from surrounding passerby.


	5. Expelled

Gold was punching the girl in the face, yelling at her, screaming a word with each punch, "DON'T! INSULT! CHICA!" Her friend had run off in the direction of the front office, squealing like a terrified pig. A large crowd was forming around the scuffle, the whole cafeteria was craning their necks to see what was going on, but no one dared to interfere, afraid Gold would turn on them instead.

The blonde's face was covered in blood and her nose was crooked, obviously broken. Both of her eyes were swollen shut and she coughed and spit out blood, some of her teeth looking like they were going to fall out. Gold wasn't done just yet. he had stopped screaming but he began to yank at the girl's hair. Blonde clumps fell the the ground and the poor girl screeched even louder. Freddy couldn't say she didn't deserve to be punched a few times, but this was getting out of hand.

Freddy wrapped his arms around Gold's shoulders, prying him off of the bloody-faced blonde and shoving him to the ground, placing a foot over his chest to keep him down. He wriggled, and Freddy shifted slightly more of his weight onto the foot on top of Gold's chest, causing him to cough loudly. Chica and Bonnie stood back, Chica sobbing quietly from the insult and Bonnie watching with her usual nonchalant expression, trying to comfort her best friend with quiet, soothing words.

A police officer came forward, his handcuffs jingling, confusion filling his expression at the horrific scene. Freddy lifted his foot off of Gold, who stood, only to be caught by the police officer. He was squirming to get to the blonde, who was screaming in pain as the nurse was trying to clean up her face. Gold's face had splotches of the blonde's blood on it. Most of his knuckles were split, the bone showing, and his yellow vest was splattered with blood. The look in his eyes was mad, murderous even.

Freddy had never seen Gold look anywhere close to that. It was unnerving. He looked like the was a murderer straight out of a horror movie. The blonde boy usually sat on the sidelines, never saying much, just observing, a perfect example of a wallflower. If he could do something as terrible as that when he got angry, Gold wondered how strong the awkward, off-kilter boy really was. If it really came down to a fight between him and Gold, he wasn't sure who would win.

Freddy sat frozen in shock, hugging Chica, who was crying into his chest. He combed his fingers through her short blonde hair. Even in the current grave situation, Freddy felt his heart flutter in nervousness at being so close to Chica, his fingers in her soft locks. Bonnie stood on Chica's other side, her eyes sweeping around the cafeteria. Nobody said anything as multiple police officers escorted Gold out of the building, talking into their radios to alert the police station of what was coming their way. The blonde boy struggled, kicking his legs and grunting, but the two officers pulling him out didn't falter. The lunchroom was so silent, even more quiet than it was when it was empty. Everyone knew what had just happened. Everyone knew what was going to happen.

Gold was expelled from school that day. No one doubted that he would be sent to a boot camp, or possibly even a juvenile detention center. He would have a trial, but it would be private. Freddy and his friends wouldn't be allowed in. It didn't matter what Gold said, really, he was going to boot camp at the very least for attacking someone, especially a girl. Nothing like that had ever happened at their school before.

The gang returned to the pizzeria after school, all except Gold, who had been sent to court to explain himself. The trio was quiet, each of them not wanting to explain what happened. It was an awkward situation, walking into the pizzeria to Foxy's wide smile and innocent question of how school went. His smile faded and his eyebrows knit as he looked at the faces of his three best friends. The ginger boy shut his laptop and stood, warily looking from one person to the next. "Where's Gold?" he asked Freddy, who took a seat across from Foxy at the table and ate a chip out of the bag Foxy had been eating out of, staring at nothing.

Shakily, Freddy explained to Foxy what had happened in great detail as they all sat around eating hamburgers and chips that Foxy had picked up for them. Chica sobbed slightly when Freddy told Foxy about the part where the two annoying girls had showed up and made cow noises, calling her fat in one of the rudest ways possible. Freddy wrapped one arm briefly around her shoulder, half-hugging her. The fluttering feeling in his chest returned, like butterflies flying around inside of him.

"Aye, that be a wild tale..." Foxy said, munching into his burger. The ambiance in the pizzeria was worried, dark, and more than awkward. It was just like the lunchroom; nobody spoke, just letting the information sink in. No doubt the entire school knows about Gold now, he might even appear in some news articles. On his first day of school, too. No one said anything for a while, so Foxy spoke up again, breaking the tense silence by saying, "I wonder what'll become of Gold."

Now that Freddy had seen exactly what the unkempt blonde boy was capable of, he was unsure. Gold hadn't seemed prone to violence, but when he was set off he didn't stop. Was it really a good idea to have him around? With two girls, one that he had a crush on? "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Freddy mumbled, pushing his worried thoughts to the back of his head. He finished off his second hamburger and lay back in his chair with a small sigh.


	6. Bad Vibes

It was about noon on a Sunday morning. The four teens were sitting around the dining room in the Pizzeria, rain pounding against the roof. The ordeal with Gold had been weeks ago, and it seemed like a blurry dream more than something that actually happened in real life. No one brought up the subject of Gold's sudden violence. Bringing up the ordeal would mean mentioning the terrible girls that had insulted Chica, and no one wanted to mention that.

They sat chattering quietly, playing games on phones. Bonnie played the guitar solo of "Heart Breaker" by Pat Benatter. It was a quiet day, but it was a different quiet than it had been a few weeks ago. Gold didn't exactly say much, but without him the silence felt empty and tense, especially the way he had left things unresolved. Hopefully he would return soon.

Nobody had heard from the blonde boy since he had been taken away in the cop car on that Monday. It was rumored that he was taken to a Juvenile Detention Center for a few weeks, possibly even therapy for his violent outburst. Freddy wasn't sure, and he wasn't one to listen to rumors, so all he could do was wonder. If Gold ever did come back, he would ask him what he had been doing over the past few weeks. He had never been in a Juvenile Detention Center before, and he was eager to know about one.

Freddy looked at Chica, who was eating a bag of potato chips, staring at nothing, wondering about Gold and replaying the scene where he had jumped at the blonde girl, (Who's name was still unknown to him), over and over in his mind... Chica looked up, raising one eyebrow and cracking a small smile. "Freddy, why are you staring at me?" She asked with a mouthful of chips, her eyes sparkling with laughter and mischief. Freddy adored her full-of-life purple eyes.

Freddy felt his cheeks redden. "Oh, I, uh..." he stuttered, trying to think up an excuse that wasn't stupid or an obvious lie. He looked down at his hands and played with his thumbs, convinced his face was as red as Foxy's hair. Being around Chica always made him so nervous, sometimes he couldn't hide it.

Chica giggled. "It's okay, I don't mind," She told him, popping a few more chips into her mouth and returning back to her phone. She was so adorably ignorant, Freddy thought. She couldn't even tell that he had a crush on her. That was something Freddy adored about her. Frankly, there were a lot of things he adored about her, so may if he attempted to list them he would need a paper miles and miles long.

Freddy stood and walked up to the stage, jumping onto it and sitting down with his legs hanging over the side. He watched his three friends, off in thought about Gold, where he had gone, and things he adored about Chica. Her amazing personality, her hair that smelled faintly of lemons, her purple irises, born of a mutation in her genes, that shone so bright when she was excited about something. Her perfect body. Personally, Freddy preferred larger girls. Chica may not be a size two, but she can shake it like she's supposed to do.

His thoughts shifted from Chica back to Gold. The quiet blonde boy had never acted like that, or even close. He had always been so shy and awkward. It was frightening how fast he had been set off, and how violent he had acted when that had happened. The fight broke out after Chica was insulted, and Gold had screamed at the girl not to insult Chica. Either he's just defending a friend or...

Freddy nearly growled to himself. 'Chica is MINE,' He thought defensively, imagining himself as her boyfriend. Butterflies danced in his stomach at the thought and he sighed softly. If only.

Bonnie stood and made her way over to the stage, where she sat down next to Freddy, playing her guitar as per usual. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was a friendly silence. Neither broke it for a while, each off in their own little world, watching Chica and Foxy eating and playing on their respective devices.

"I didn't like him," Bonnie said vaguely, breaking the silence. She was still looking down at her guitar as if she hadn't said anything. Her comments were always like that - vague and always making you ask questions, which she answered with more vague comments. Freddy liked that about her though, it made her stand out. He liked the purple-haired girl as a friend, however, he wasn't romantically interested in her at all.

Freddy turned towards his friend, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" He asked. He shifted a bit on the stage so he was facing her slightly. This way he could hear her better, for she wasn't the loudest speaker either.

"Gold," Bonnie replied as if it were obvious that she had been talking about him, her face never changing. (It rarely ever did.)

Freddy thought about that for a few moments before he replied. "Why?" He asked. He had thought the awkward blonde boy had been a bit rash when he attacked Chica's bully, but other than that he found him to be quite enjoyable to be around. He was kind for the most part, although he did act rather pathetic sometimes.

Bonnie shrugged. "He had bad vibes coming off of him," She answered simply. She finally looked up from her guitar and made eye contact with Freddy. Her pink eyes bored into his, as if she was looking right into his soul.

Freddy looked away and lapsed into silence, thinking. Now that she mentioned it, Gold had seemed a bit off at times. He coudn't explain it, the boy just seemed... off. That was the only way Freddy knew how to describe it. It was an odd feeling.

He glanced at the clock. It was about 1 PM. The rain outside has thinned down to a dull sprinkle. "I think I'm going to go home, guys." He said.

Chica looked up. "Already? You squally don't leave 'till, like, eight! It's only one!" She said, sadness evident in her tone.

Freddy nodded. "I know. I just have a lot on my mind. See you guys tomorrow." He finished in a murmur as he pushed the doors open. Since the rain had thinned out, Freddy could run home and manage to only get a bit wet. He decided to take the chance and go.

The doors closed with a loud creak and bang as he left and returned to his house.


	7. I Brought Pizza

Freddy trudged through the hallways on a Friday afternoon. The weather outside was just as dreary as it had been for the past week. Sodden, cold, and raining. The rainy season was hitting hard this year, and Freddy hoped it would be over soon.

He walked alone on the way to eighth hour, Math, his last class. Math was his least favorite subject, but it was at the very end of the day, so that was good. A loud commotion was starting in the hall ahead of him, but it wasn't your average argument or a couple guys horsing around. Something sounded genuinely wrong. He looked up, curious. Students were being pushed out of the way by a tall ginger who was hurtling down the hallway at breakneck speed.

Foxy! What was he doing here? He dropped out his Junior year! He spent all of his time at his apartment or the pizzeria watching various shows. He hated high school, and that was his reason for dropping out. What was so urgent that it couldn't wait for 45 more minutes until Freddy got to the Pizzeria?

The ginger reached him, panting heavily. "Aye! Freddy!" He yelled.

Freddy stared at Foxy, wide-eyed. "Foxy, what? Why are you here?"

Foxy was still trying to catch his breath, bent over with his hands - or and and hook - resting on his thighs for support. He lifted his hook to Freddy in a pointing gesture.

"It be Gold," He gasped, then let his head hang again, still breathing heavily, as if he had run all the way here from the Pizzeria, which he probably had. He had been in cross country, (Long distance running), during his Sophomore year, and the best on the team, too. He was crazy good at running.

Freddy's mouth hung open. "Gold?! Gold what? Where is he? What's going on?!" He interrogated the panting boy.

Foxy looked up after a few seconds. "He got let out of the Juvenile Detention Center fer-" he took a big breath "-good behavior." Then he slumped back down and continued trying to slow his breathing.

"That's... That's..." A storm of emotions swirled in Freddy's stomach. A lot of images flashed before his eyes. Gold sitting in the corner and trembling in fear, Gold standing awkwardly next to his friends, Gold attacking the blonde, Gold's bloodthirsty, murderous look, Gold being taken away in the back of the cop car, and finally Bonnie telling him that she never liked Gold because of his bad vibes.

Freddy wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about Gold being released.

"Where is he?" Freddy asked, suddenly forgetting that they were in school. It was as if the world around had ceased to exist and the only things that existed were Foxy, him, and his swirling thoughts.

Foxy had straightened up, but he was still breathing pretty heavily. "No one knows," he answered darkly.

In eighth hour, which Freddy had with both Bonnie and Chica, he told them the whole thing with Foxy showing up and telling him about Gold. Chica seemed excited, which caused Freddy to get slightly jealous. Bonnie's face stayed neutral, but he could have sworn he saw her grip her guitar tighter.

When he finished saying no one knows where he went, Chica immediately yelled, "The Pizzeria!" causing the entire class to turn and look at them. Chica smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," She apologized.

The three sat chatting quietly - well, Freddy and Chica did. Bonnie sat listening - until the bell rang.

They exited the building into the cold air. Small rain drops were sprinkling down. They fast-walked/jogged to the pizzeria. When they got there, Freddy opened up the doors.

The place was empty, all except Foxy, who was watching Death Note on his laptop. He raised his eyebrows when the three came bursting in, panting.

"What be up with you three?" He asked in his thick pirate accent.

Chica bounded forward and leaned on the table Foxy was sitting at, getting up in his face. "We thought maybe Gold would be here!" She yelled frantically.

Foxy leaned back a bit. "Lass, he ain't here. It be only me," He assured the frantic blonde.

Chica calmed down and sat down next to Foxy. Bonnie and Freddy sat as well, Freddy and Bonnie next to each other across from Foxy and Chica. Foxy closed his laptop.

"Where else would he have gone?" Chica wondered aloud.

"To his old home, maybe?" Foxy suggested.

Freddy shook his head. "No, he can't have. He said he had no friends or parents and that he lived here."

"He SAID he had no parents?" Chica asked.

"Well no, but he did say he had no place to call home."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have parents."

"Yeah it does! Because he would go to them if he did!"

"What if they kicked him out or abandoned him?"

Freddy raised his voice to a yell. "He doesn't have parents Chica! NOW SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BLONDE!" He screeched the last words in a frenzied rage, and they echoed around the building as the four lapsed into a tense silence. No one spoke. No one made any sounds at all. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop.

He was breathing heavily, staring angrily at Chica as he leaned over the table, his fingers curling around the dirty tablecloth. He knew his face was most likely red with rage and his eyes burning.

Chica looked down, and tears started to form in her eyes. She let out a small sniff and slumped her shoulders, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Freddy realized what he had done; his temper had spiraled out of control and he had gone off again. His face fell as he watched Chica start to cry. Foxy wrapped his arms around her, saying. "It's alright, Lass, Freddy just has a lot on his mind," Foxy glared at Freddy angrily as Chica's sobs got louder. Bonnie had stopped playing her guitar and was also glaring at Freddy.

The room was silent except for Chica's muffled sobs. Freddy stood, his hands up in almost like a defense position in case one of them attacked him. Bonnie and Foxy were boring into his eyes with their own, their expressions reading with extreme anger, 'you *sshole.'

Suddenly the double doors swung wide open with a loud creak. Everyone's head snapped toward the doors, even Chica, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

The rain had picked up again, and in the doorway stood a boy. He had blonde hair and a dark blue top hat and bow tie. His vest was yellow. He was soaked through and through, along with the pizza box he was holding in his left hand.

Gold's eyes had dark circles under them, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was matted and greasy looking. He looked like he haden't been taking care of himself in the slightest. His face was neutral, but his teeth clenched slightly to stop them from chattering. He appeared to have walked from wherever he got the pizza to the abandoned Pizzeria, and without any way of sheltering from the rain. His hair and clothes were already sodden and dripping onto the concrete slab below him.

"Hey, guys," He murmured in his quiet, unsure voice. He was shaking, but from cold this time, not fear. "I brought pizza."


	8. Gold's True Intentions

It was as if time had stopped. The gang froze, watching Gold as he stood in the doorway, getting more soaked by the second. Finally, Foxy walked forward and pulled the blonde boy inside, shutting the doors. "I'll get ye a towel, mate," He told Gold, then walked down the hallway towards the supply closet to look for one.

Gold came in and Chica hugged him. "Hi Gold!" He said happily. "We missed you!" she acted as if the past few minutes had never even happed. Even though her eyes were still slightly red and blotchy, her attitude suggested she wasn't even close to sad. If she could hide sadness that well, Freddy wondered how many occasions she had been upset and he hadn't noticed.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, it's great to see you back," He said with a a smile, trying to act the same as Chica. He bit his tongue and the faint metallic taste of blood danced on his taste buds. He didn't want to say anything to make Gold uncomfortable. The awkward boy hardly fit into the group, and getting sucked into their drama would only make it worse.

Foxy came back with a towel. It was old and had holes, but Gold said it was fine, and wrapped it around his soaked torso. It swallowed his body and made him look extremely pitiful, like a child that had accidentally fallen into a swimming pool. He was still shivering slighlty, his eyes sweeping over the group noncholantly.

And it was silent again, just like that. Freddy looked over at Chica, regret filling every molecule of his being. "Chica, I-" he started with a tender voice.

Chica cut him off by putting up a hand and turning away, letting out a few muffled sobs. Bonnie set down her guitar and hugged the blonde. she brought her hands up to her faece in an attempt to hide her sadness from Gold and sniffled periodically.

Gold watched the scene, still wrapped in his towel, confused. His eyes flicked from Freddy to the two girls hugging.

Foxy whispered something to Bonnie, who nodded grimly. "Freddy, we're gonna go ta Chica's house," He said aloud, his eyes ablaze.

Freddy stood, but Foxy held up his hook hand. "Without ye," He growled. There was a hint of finality in his voice, as if that was the end of the discussion. Freddy was not going with them no matter what he said.

Freddy sat back down without a word, staring at the table, wishing he could just take the last few minutes and erase them. He felt anger boiling up at himself. His anger management issues were going to be the death of him. Therapy was supposed to have gotten rid of them, but it seemed impossible. His temper was just naturally short.

The three made their way toward the doors, Bonnie guiding, Chica and Foxy following. The ginger looked back. "Gold, ye want to come?" he asked the blonde boy, completely ignoring Freddy.

Gold looked at Foxy. "I-I'll come. I just have to put this towel away and finish the pizza. I'll catch up..." He murmured with a faint smie.

Foxy nodded. "Ye know where Chica's house is at?" he asked. Gold nodded, so Foxy then closed the doors with a click, then it was silent once again.

The pizza was soggy and didn't look anywhere near appetizing to Freddy. Even if it was fresh out of the oven, he still wasn't in the mood to eat.

"What happened while I was gone?" Gold asked quietly, chewing on a piece of the soiled pizza, seemingly not caring at the fact that it was wet and nasty.

Freddy sighed, his eyes never leaving the table. "Chica and I were arguing and I screamed at her to shut up... and I called her a stupid blonde... I didn't mean to. It just... Came out," He kicked one of the table legs with a loud thud, angry tears brimming in his eyes. "My damn anger management issues..." He growled.

Gold looked slighty irritated, as if Freddy was a young boy that needed scolding. He swallowed his bite of pizza. "What were you arguing about?" he asked,

Freddy said nothing at first, then mumbled, "whether or not you have parents," He twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. It seemed rude to be talking about Gold's personal life behind his back, and without askig him first, but Freddy couldn't lie to his friends, not even Gold, despite only knowing him for a short while.

He could have sworn out of the corner of his eye he saw Gold tense up and his eyes flash with something, maybe anger or hurt, but he couldn't be sure because the look was gone in an instant, replaced by Gold's usual slightly submissive, slighty pouty face.

They lapsed into silence again. The only sound was Gold as he chewed on the pizza. Soon he finished and deposited the box into a nearby trash can.

He took off the towel, which had been draped around his shoulders like a cape. "Will you come with me to the supply closet, Freddy?" He asked in a small voice.

Freddy nodded, finally breaking his gaze from the table. He stood and followed Gold down the West Hallway. Gold and Freddy entered the closet. Freddy sat in a daze as Gold folded the towel and put it on the shelf.

Why did he have to let his anger get the best of him? Now Chica hated him. He was miserable.

Freddy was so busy thinking he hadn't even noticed Gold had walked out the door, silent. Freddy began to follow, but suddenly he was slapped across the face and shoved back.

He landed against the wall with an "oof!" Some small boxes, supplies, and towels fell off of the shelves and tumbled to the floor. Freddy rubbed his cheek, which was stinging, watching Gold stand in the doorway. "Gold?" He asked. "What the hell?"

"Stay away from Chica," Gold snarled at Freddy. The brunette boy was taken aback by the other boy's tone. It was deep and full of malice, nothing like his usual voice.

"I don't... what?" Freddy asked, too confused to move or stand, so he just sat against the wall amongst the towels and mops.

"I know you like Chica. And I love her. I've been trying to get rid of you this whole time. You hurt her. yYou insulted her. She doesn't deserve someone like you. I should be the leader of this "gang," not you. You've just been a pain in my neck, and I haven't been able to get close to her because of you. So I think it's about time I finally get you out of my way," Gold growled with a slight laugh, whis echoed down the hall.

Freddy realized what was about to happen. He clumsily stood up, making a dash for the door, but Gold shut it in his face. He heard a faint click, signaling that it was locked from the outside, and then Gold's footsteps started fading away.

"Gold! Get back here!" He screeched, jiggling the doorknob violently, which refused to move. He banged on the door. "Help!" He yelled. "Help! Anyone!"

He could hear Gold's malicious laughter. "No one can hear you!~" he called in a sing-song voice. The front doors shut, then there was nothing but silence for the third or fourth time that day, only this time it was a completely different silence, a lonely silence.

Freddy slid to his knees, staring down at the ground, one hand against the door. He was having trouble processing what had just happened, and he played over and over again in his head what had happened and what Gold had said. He simply couldn't believe it.

Bonnie had been right about Gold. He had been up to something the whole time. He had been trying to get rid of Freddy and take his place. Not to mention get together with Chica. How had Freddy not realized?

He clutched the sides of his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He asked himself quietly, fighting back tears as he sobbed dryly.


	9. The Kiss

{POV change: Chica's point of view}

Chica sat on her bed with Bonnie sitting beside her and Foxy on Bonnie's other side. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing quietly. "He's never yelled at me before..." She sobbed. "Let alone call me a stupid blonde..."

Bonnie pat the blonde on the back. "It's going to be alright," She said simply. The purple-haired girl never said much, but Chica knew her best friend felt her pain as her own and tried to make her feel better.

Foxy nodded, and they sat quietly while Chica let her emotions flow freely. Why had he yelled at her? Called her stupid? She was simply stating her opinion, and he shut her down and insisted that he was right. Hair colour didn't make the person. She didn't ask to be a blonde. She didn't ask to be stereotyped as stupid because of her hair colour. She thought Freddy could see that. She thouht he would understand.

To make it all worse, she had had a crush on him ever since they first met at 13. That's nearly 5 years. 5 years of secretly loving him, his eyes, his smile, his laugh. How he's a leader, how he cares for all of this friends, how he's not afraid to stand up for his friends. That's the Freddy she had fallen in love with. He had always been so kind to her. He had never come close to doing anything like this, and that was why it hit her so hard.

"Chica!" Chica's mom called from downstairs. "There's someone else to see you, I'm sending him up!"

Chica flinched back into Bonnie. "If it's Freddy..." She sniffled. "I really don't want to see him," She was tense against her best friend, who was solid and silent, watching the door intently as footsteps padded quietly on her carpeted stairs.

Her door opened and Gold stood there, a small smile on his lips. "Hi, Chica." He said. "A-are you okay? I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here..."

Chica sat up straight. "Oh. Hi, Gold. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You're fine. Bonnie and Foxy have been keeping me company."

"Where's Freddy?" Foxy asked. Even though he had told the brnette boy to not come to the house, he apparently cared where he had gone.

Gold's eyes shifted to Foxy's. "He went home," The blonde boy said simply.

"Did he say anything about cailling me a stupid blonde?" Chica asked, he voice cracking slightly.

Gold looked back at Chica. "He said he didn't regret it. That he isn't sorry at all. He thinks what he said is true," He informed her, looking down sadly.

Chica's body racked with fresh sobs, and Bonnie wrapped her arms around her again. She couldn't help but think that it didn't sound like Freddy to say that, but she was too upset to ask further questions.

Gold sat down on the bed next to Chica and hugged her. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "Freddy's a huge jerk. He doesn't deserve to be friends with someone as amazing as you," he released and sat there looking at her, his eyes full of sympathy.

Chica looked up at Gold. "Thanks..." She said quietly with a small smile. Her cheeks glistened with tears. "You guys are great friends. Why don't you go downstairs, we can bake some cookies. I just need to go to the restroom an clean up a bit."

They all agreed, and Bonnie led the way downstairs to the kitchen while Foxy followed and Gold trailed behind. Chica clicked the bathroom door shut. She sighed and washed her face with water. After she looked a bit more decent and her eyes looked less red, she walked out of the bathroom and started toward the stairs.

She froze when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She looked up to see Gold. 'Huh?' She thought. 'What is he doing?' He had never touched Chica other than the comforting hug he had just given her... and that hug wasnt so low on her waist.

Gold smiled slyly. "You know Chica... You're really pretty," He whispered in her ear. His voice was almost like a purr, rumbling in his throat.

Chica blushed fiercely. Wait, blushed? No, she liked Freddy... But then again Freddy said he wasn't sorry for saying the things he said... maybe Gold was right. Maybe she needed to move on and forget about that jerk.

"Uh... Thanks, Gold," She replied simply, feeling a bit awkward at his closeness. She never reaized how tall he was. He usually drew his shouders in and slouched in a shy and awkward way, but now he was drawn up to his full height.

Gold planted a soft kiss on her head. "I've had a crush on you since you first found me in that office," He whispered in her ear, still sounding like he was purring. "You're even prettier in person than you are on those cameras."

'Whats going on?' Chica thought. 'He's never acted this way before.'

"Gold what happened to you?" She asked him warily. This was not like him in the slightest.

"I've changed. Don't you like confident Gold more than trembling, shaking, nervous Gold?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows in question.

Chica wasn't sure how to answer that, so the two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to her. It was true she found this surprising, but it wasn't exactly horrible to have a guy say those nice things to her, especially after what she had been through the past few hours. Although his grip around her waist and his hands finger-locked together over her abdomen were definitely making her uncomfortable. If he got any lower she would probably kick him in the... you know.

"Gold..." Chica started nervously, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yes, darling?"

"Erm... Can you let go, please?" She asked awkwardly. She was going numb. Nothing like this had ever happened to her.

"Of course," He said as he removed his arms from around her.

She started to walk forward when Gold turned her around and backed her against the wall, his nose inches from hers. "Chica," He breathed. His hot breath was brushing against her lips and chin. He pressed his lips quickly to hers. She would have pulled away if she hadn't been enjoying it.

He kissed passionately yet gentle, and he smelled like rain and pizza. He traced one hand up her stomach, making her shiver slighlty. He didnt go too high or too low, which relieved her. He also didn't do anything else, which would have led to bad things. Very very bad things.

Gold finally broke away for air and Chica found herself following his lips for more as she whimpered slightly. He chuckled. "There's plenty more where that came from," He whispered.

The blonde boy let her go and walked down the stairs while she just stood there. He had kissed her. And she... Liked it? Maybe Freddy wasn't the one for her... Maybe she was meant to he with Gold.

As she went downstairs and made cookies with the others, occasionally exchanging glances with Gold, she began to forget about her crush on Freddy.


	10. Sick

{ Chica's POV }

Chica and Gold had grown closer and it had only been a couple days. They kissed occasionally when they were alone, and usually hung out with Bonnie and Foxy when they weren't. Chica was enjoying herself. She had never been in a relationship before, but she enjoyed it.

It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon and the four teens were hanging out at the park, chatting and laughing. Gold was laying on his side next to Chica with one hand around her waist, and Bonnie and Foxy were holding hands, not even trying to be discreet about it.

"Wow, Bonnie," Chica teased. "You put down your guitar to hold hands with Foxy. You must really like him," She giggled.

Bonnie just smiled, but Foxy blushed a deep red. The two had started dating around the same time she and Gold had. Chica thought they were perfect for each other, but that didn't stop her from teasing them at least once every few hours.

"Hey guys!" Chica almost-squealed, suddenly getting an idea.

"What is it, darling?" Gold asked with his sly smile which had started popping up more often. He was still shy and nervous, but he seemed a bit more confident than he had when they first met him.

"Don't call me that!" Chica laughed, playfully swatting his arm. "Why don't we go hang out at the pizzeria?"

Before anyone could answer, Gold growled sternly, "No!"

The other three went silent and looked at him. "Why not, lad?" Foxy asked.

Gold looked at the others' faces, suddenly nervous. "Well..." He started, his eyes shifting from Chica to Bonnie to Foxy and back to Chica. "That place has horrible memories for Chica, because that's where Freddy yelled at her."

Chica giggled. "Aww, Gold, thanks for thinking of me, but I'm over that. It's okay."

Gold shook his head. "No!" He said. "I also hate that place because I spent so many years there in the dark, alone, eating old pizzas just to stay alive. That place has terrible memories for me," He explained dramatically. "How about we agree to never go there ever again?"

Bonnie stared at Gold, her face still expressionless. She seemed to be staring into his soul.

Chica sat back on her heels. "Okay, if you don't want to go, that's fine," She said, a bit of hurt evident in her voice.

Gold took the back of her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, darling," He told her quietly.

Chica smiled slightly. "It's alright, Gold," She told him, putting on a smile. The sun started to set. Chica and Bonnie went to their respective houses. Foxy and Gold went to Foxy's apartment.

As Chica lay down for bed she couldn't help but wonder where Freddy had been over the past few days.

Bonnie and Chica hurried off for school on Monday while Gold and Foxy stayed behind, hence Foxy being a dropout and Gold having been expelled on Chica's behalf.

She was still afraid that he would get violent like that again, although she knew it was highly improbable.

School passed in a dull blur and the two girls headed to Foxy's apartment after school. When they walked in they were met with a cacophony of coughing.

Foxy poked his head out of the bedroom door. "Ah, ahoy," He said, hugging Chica and kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked after Foxy finished greeting them. She had to yell the question over more loud coughs.

"Aye, Gold caught a small case of bronchitis," Foxy informed them with a grim sigh. He shook his head. "He been coughin' since he woke up."

Chica shuffled into the bedroom while Bonnie stayed behind. She walked in to see Gold on the bed. He had medicine on the table beside him and he was coughing up a storm. He finished a coughing fit and fell back on the bed, saying in a raspy voice, "Hey, Chica."

Chica pulled up the chair that was at the desk in the corner and sat on it next to the bed. "Are you alright?" She asked him softly, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

He nodded and smiled weakly. "I should be better in no time,!its not that bad. You should go, darling. I don't want you to catch it." he told her, breaking out into another fit of coughs.

Chica nodded. "I'll check up on you again tomorrow after school." She told him after he finished coughing, then left the room.

When she got into the living room she froze, watching the scene. Bonnie's guitar was on the coffee table, and she and Foxy were having a make-out session on the couch.

Bonnie noticed Chica and pulled away from Foxy, straightening her hair. Foxy grumbled softly in complaint. "Bad timing, lass," He told Chica.

"S-sorry!" She apologized, red-faced. The scene had reminded her of when Gold had first kissed her like that. Although it was weird to see her best friend making out with one of her other best friends.

Bonnie grabbed her guitar and put the strap back around her neck, acting as noncolant as ever, as if she hadn't just gotten caught making out with her boyfriend. She winked at Foxy as the two girls exited the apartment.

"That was... Uh..." Chica stammered, trying to break the awkward silence that was between them.

"Don't act like you haven't done that with Gold," Bonnie replied indifferently, still looking straight ahead.

"What?! You saw us?" Chica spluttered, her cheeks heating up.

Bonnie simply nodded, strumming her guitar absentmindedly, her eyes still focused on the hallway ahead.

"Hey! In my defense, HE kissed ME! I didn't pin him on the couch and smack my lips to his!" Chica defended herself with a slight giggle.

Bonnie just shamelessly smirked at her.

The two walked through the apartment's lawn together. Foxy's door led right outside into an empty lot next to the apartment building.

"So, where do you want to go?" Chica asked as they started down the sidewalk.

"The pizzeria," Bonnie answered immediately, set on her decision.

Chica stopped. "What?"

Bonnie turned back and looked at Chica. Her face dead serious.

"But Gold said not to..." Chica mumbled.

"All the more reason to go," Bonnie replied with a shrug, a hint of finality in her voice.

Chica nodded nervously. "It is odd that he was so high strung about us going... Okay."

And with that, the two walked towards the old, abandoned pizzeria.


	11. Freddy

{ Chica's POV }

The two girls arrived at the pizzeria, which was just as they had left it. Nobody else would dare enter a place so creepy, especially with all the rumors of it being haunted. That was what made it so special to the gang - it was their hangout and only theirs.

"Hey, why don't we practice for our band? Without Freddy, I mean. Gold can always take his place," Chica suggested. She had missed singing in their so-called band, and coming into the pizzeria had reminded her of it.

Bonnie nodded. They didn't bother to get up on the stage, as there was no audience. They sat down at one of the tables and began rehearsing a song that Bonnie had written. Bonnie strummed her guitar in smooth, flowing strokes as Chica sang.

{ Freddy's POV }

_SNAP!_

Another mouse trap snapped loudly on his finger, causing pain to shoot up his hand and to his wrist. He was too weak to even let out a cry of pain. Instead, he suggishy used his other hand to pry the trap off and fling it into the corner with numerous other discarded, empty traps. He laid his head back down on the floor and laid there, looking at the small piece of cheese in his fingers.

Freddy had been locked in the supply closet for nearly three days. He was starving, he had hardly slept, and he had given up all hope of being found and rescued. He had managed to get morsels of food from the mousetraps scattered about the small room, but he was so weak the traps would often snap on his fingers before he could pull them away, resulting in most of his fingers to be red and swollen, and there wasn't enough old moldy cheese the last him forever. There was no clean water to drink at all.

The supply closet was pitch black, so sight was useless to him. He either found the cheese by sniffing it out, feeling for the traps, or sometimes the traps found him first, snapping on his fingers or even nose.

He spent at least three hours a day yelling for help and scratching the door - he was too weak to bang on it - so his throat was sore and his voice was cracked and raspy. His lips where cracked and peeling and he wished for nothing else except some clean water to drink. He knew that you can only survive three days without water, and his three day mark was coming. He was extremely dehydrated and knew that if someone didn't find him soon he was good as dead. He would have used his phone to call someone, but it had been dead before he had gotten into this mess, so it sat uselessly in his jacket pocket.

He wolfed down the small, moldy piece of cheese he had gotten off of the mouse trap. His stomach roared at him and he whimpered slightly. All of the cheese in the room was old and moldy, but it was all he had. If he ever got out of here alive, he would need some serious nutrition.

Music. Freddy lifted his head up. Definitely music. Someone was inside the pizzeria. He wailed softly In a cracked voice, "H-help me!" As he clawed at the door with his finger nails.

Whoever this was, they were his absolute last hope at survival.

{ Chica's POV }

Chica quieted her singing, then stopped alltogether, listening. She could have sworn she heard a noise. "Wait, Bonnie..." She whispered. "Do you... hear something?" She asked quietly, her eyes shifting around the pizzeria warily.

The purple haired teen stopped playing her guitar and the two sat in silence, straining their ears to listen for the smallest sound.

_**Scratch. Scratch scratch.**_

"R-rats?!" Chica squeaked in fear, shaking. She hated rodents. So dirty, carrying disease. Their beady little eyes. Who isn't scared of those hairy little freaks?

Bonnie shook her head. "Never heard them before." She said, dismissing the rat theory immediately. She had a point. Everyone and everything seemed to steer clear of this place, including animals and rodents. They had never come across a rat, mouse, opossum, or anything else in their years there.

"So... What else could it be?" Chica asked, still convinced it was some type of putrid rodent. She was tense, especially in her legs. She was ready to jump up and run, expecting a horde of rats to come barreling into the room, squeaking and gnashing their teeth.

Bonnie shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She replied as she stood. She stretched her arms forward and cracked her knuckles. She sure is intimidating, and her nonchalant demeanor added to that. You could never tell what she was thinking.

The two wandered down the pitch-black East Hallway, straining their ears again. As they passed the kitchen, the smell of rotting food wafted out slightly. Chica crinkled her nose in disgust.

Soon they reached the security office, and Chica got a sudden flashback to when they found Gold. "There's another door there." She told Bonnie. She remembered a door on the other side of the office, for she had seen it that last time she had been in here.

They continued now into the West Hallway, clutching each other's arms. The dim dining room light was visible at the end of the long hall. They continued walking and tried to find another room. Neither of the two had been down this hallway before.

_**Scratch scratch.**_

They stopped next to a door. Chica was shaking. "I'm pretty sure it's in this room," She whispered to Bonnie, who jiggled the handle. Locked. Chica felt around the door and found the lock, unlatched it, and pulled the door open.

Out tumbled a large mass. It moaned softly. In the dim light from the dining room, Chica could tell it was a person. "Quick, Bonnie!" Chica said urgently. "We need to get them into the dining room!" She reached down and started to pick up the person's legs, and Bonnie lifted up the upper body.

Together, the two girls carried the unknown person into the main room, which caused them to moan and groan. His head lolled, even when they set him down in a chair. Chica lifted up his chin with her hand. "Are you oka-" she stopped in shock and backed up, realizing that it was Freddy. She hadn't recognized him at first because he was missing his signature top hat.

"Chica," He said in a raspy voice, his eyes full of urgency. That was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out and slumped forward onto the table.


	12. Boyfriend?

{Chica's POV}

Chica stood in shock, staring at Freddy's limp form. He look half-starved, and his lips were horribly chapped. His hair was greasy and matted in places from being laid on for too long. His eyes were sunken, large purple bags residing under them. It seemed he had been in the supply closet for days. But why? He wasn't stupid enough to get himself locked in there.

Bonnie was slapping his cheek lightly, her eyebrows knit slightly in concern. Freddy's breathing was coming in short gasps and he twitched slightly every now and then. His stomach wailed loudly. "Chica, run home and grab him food. A lot of food," Bonnie said.

Chica nodded, sill dazed. She turned and bolted out of the doors, squinting at the sudden harsh light. She ran home as fast as her slightly chubby legs would carry her. She arrived at her house in minutes. Panting for breath, she raided her pantry, grabbing Oreos, ramen noodle packets, cereal boxes, water bottles, and anything else she could reach. She turned to run out the door when her mom stopped her.

"What in the world is going on?" She demanded, flustered. Her short blonde hair was sopping wet from being in the shower, and her brown eyes were laced with confusion.

Chica was panting. "Freddy-supply closet-starving-dehydrated-NEED TO HELP HIM!" She gasped, pushing past her baffled mother and running back toward the building.

"Chica!" Her mother called after her. "You're grounded!" However she shook her head and returned inside, trying to make sense of her daughter's trance behavior.

Freddy was in a bad state when Chica returned. He was shaking uncontrollably, grasping Bonnie's shirt and yelling "Water! Water! Water!" Tears streamed down his face. Bonnie looked uncomfortable, trying to talk to him in a soothing voice. "Freddy, it's okay, Chica will be back any second now," She said, her voice steady.

Freddy was in a state of hysteria. His exhausted eyes were rapidly glancing around, full of fear and the same urgency that was in his voice before he passed out. When Chica began setting down food and water in front of him, his eyes locked into her. "Chica! Chica! Chica!" He spluttered.

"Eat! Drink!" The frightened blonde urged him.

Freddy stood, his hands shaking. "CHICA!" He screeched. He reached out for her, his eyes that of a rabid dog's, until his face suddenly went blank and he slumped back down into the chair. Bonnie huffed. "Sorry. He was getting out of control," She explained, watching Freddy's limp form to make sure he was passed out.

Chica stared at Bonnie. "What did you do to him?" She asked quietly.

Bonnie stuck up two fingers. "Pressure point," She explained, pointing the fingers toward a place in between her shoulder and neck.

"How long will he be out?"

"A few hours."

"Anything else?"

"A bad headache when he wakes."

Chica sat down across from him. He looked placid now, almost like he was sleeping. She wasn't sure what he would be like when he woke up again, but she knew if he didn't eat and drink soon he would possibly die. And that was something Chica never wanted to happen, no matter how angry she gets with him.

She sobbed quietly. He had still treated her horribly, and said he didn't regret it at all. Gold had told her all of that. At this point, she felt like she was romantically closer to Gold than she ever had been to Freddy, despite having a crush on him for years.

The two waited for Freddy to wake. Bonnie texted Foxy and told him what was happening. Foxy replied that he had to care for Gold, but to tell him if anything else happens with Freddy.

It felt like years that Bonnie sat playing her guitar, Freddy passed out in his chair, and Chica watching him. It was silent except for Bonnie's guitar. After what felt like a lifetime, Freddy finally stirred, moaning and rubbing his head.

"Freddy!" Chica said, relief flooding into her eyes and voice as she watched him sit up and take in his surroundings. His eyes landed on Chica and the urgency returned to his gaze. "Chica i have to-" he stopped as he looked down at the table and saw the food and water. He tore open a water bottle and gulped the entire thing down in less than a minute, some of the liquid dribbling down his chin and onto his suit. He got through the bottle and started on a second, then a third, then went for the food. He ate through the oreos and a box of Fruit Loops, then started tearing open the packets of ramen, tossing aside the flavor packet, and eating the block of noodles raw.

Chica watched as he wolfed down the food and water like a madman, wrinkling her nose in disgust at his poor manners. She wasn't sure how long he had been in the closet, but she suspected a while due to his apparent starvation and dehydration. She didn't say anything as she watched him eat, but she exchanged a few glances with Bonnie every now and then.

Bonnie texted Foxy and told him what was going on. Freddy finished all of the food and water and sat back in the chair, his eyes closed, his hands over his stomach, breathing deeply. Chica still didn't want to say anything in case he started acting crazy again. She had hundreds of questions bouncing around in her head.

Freddy finally opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking across the table at Chica. "What?" he asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

Chica blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Oh, I, no reason. I'm sorry," she said, looking over at Bonnie instead.

Freddy straightened his bowtie. "I have something to tell you," He told Chica. His sanity and calm demeanor seemed to have returned after he got some food and water. Chica swallowed. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweating. She hadn't realized how nervous she had been. "Y-yeah?" she asked warily.

"Do you know why I was in the closet?" Freddy asked, leaning over the table and staring straight into Chica's eyes.

Chica backed up a bit, finsing it hard to meet his intense gaze. "No..." she murmured.

"Gold locked me in there," Freddy hissed. "He shoved me in and locked the door so i would be out of his way!"

Chica felt anger boiling up inside of her. Bonnie straightened up, ready to restrain Freddy again if needed. Chica stood, leaning toward freddy, her face contorting in anger. Freddy backed up, surprised by her sudden fiercness. "Don't you DARE!" Chica snarled at him. "Don't you dare accuse Gold of doing such a thing! he's amazing and sweet and ten times the man you'll ever be. You're just lying because you're jealous that he's my boyfriend now!" She yelled.

Freddy opened his mouth to retort, then stopped, realization crossing his face. He frowned, looking a bit hurt. "Boyfriend?" he asked quietly.


	13. Fight

**Author's Note:**

**hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews. I can't reply to some of them because you guys turned your PMs off so ill answer some questions I saw here.**

**1. No, I don't ship Bonnie x Freddy, I ship Freddy x Chica, so that's whos going to end up together**

**2. I don't accept OCs for this story. Sorry. I've actually completely finished writing this book AND book 2.**

**Thanks to all of you for such nice reviews :3 here's the next chapter.**

{ Chica's POV }

Chica raised an eyebrow at Freddy. "Yeah," She told him, placing her hands on her hips. "Gold and I are dating. Got a problem with that?" He seemed to care more than he should have if he was just a friend. Her heart did a somersault. Did he like her, maybe?

Freddy sat in shock for a few moments, then his gaze hardened and he stood as well. "I'm not lying! He threw me in there because he wants to be you guys's friends instead of me!"

Chica scoffed. "Okay look. I know he got kinda violent when he attacked that girl at school, but Gold would never purposely try to kill you so he could fit in with the group! It just doesn't make sense!" She argued loudly. "Plus, you aren't exactly on my nice list right now. Screaming at me? Calling me a stupid blonde?" Anger was boiling in her veins now.

Sorrow and regret crossed Freddy's expression, but before he could say anything, Bonnie stood as well. "Stop fighting." She ordered in a dark, calm voice. Her eyes were menacing, boring into them, as if daring them to defy her. Chica and Freddy stopped talking. Bonnie left the building with a huff and started towards Foxy's house, Chica and Freddy following, feeling a bit like children that had been scolded by a parent for fighting.

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows down the street. Chica walked next to Bonnie, Freddy trailing behind. She occasionally threw glances back at Freddy, but he didn't seem to notice.

Once they arrived, Foxy greeted them at the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Freddy. "Aye, mate!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy in a death grip hug. "Where ya been?" The ginger asked, holding Freddy's shoulders.

"In the supply closet at the pizzeria," Freddy growled. "Gold locked me in there."

Chica felt the anger returning. Why does he keep lying like that? What made him hate Gold so much he would spread lies about him?

Foxy looked confused. He scratched his head with his hand. "What?" He murmured, confused.

Bonnie spoke up. "Freddy, we dropped this. Stop lying," She told the brunette, a hint of anger and irritation in her voice.

{ Freddy's POV }

"Freddy, we dropped this. Stop lying," Bonnie's words hit him like a blow to the face.

Something inside him snapped and he turned on Bonnie, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "I'm telling the truth!" He yelled, shaking her roughly.

"Freddy! Leave her alone!" Foxy said in warning.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Freddy. "You're despicable." She said.

Freddy shook her roughly, his anger management issues causing his vision to go red. Bonnie, caught off guard, dropped her guitar. It tumbled a few feet and crashed to a stop with a terrible, half-musical noise that almost made it sound like it was screaming. She widened her eyes as she took in the sight if her ruined guitar.

"I said leave her alone!" Foxy screeched, and suddenly pain erupted in the right side of his jaw where Foxy's hand made contact. Freddy stumbled back from the sudden blow.

Foxy was standing protectively in front of Bonnie, who was kneeling over her guitar in shock, stroking the scratched wood and severed strings softly. Chica stood off to the side, watching the scene with fear lacing her gaze.

Freddy felt his anger management issues start to take hold again, this time towards Foxy. He clenched his jaw, which caused a bit of pain, and said, "if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Foxy took off his hook and eyepatch, tossing them to the ground. He flexed the hand that was normally under the hook, then stepped towards Freddy.

Freddy let out a battle cry and brought his fist through the air toward Foxy's broad chest. The ginger sidestepped with agility Freddy didn't know he had.

He was thrown off balance, and Foxy used his own momentum against him. His foot connected with Freddy's side, hard, and a faint crack could be heard.

At least one of my ribs just cracked, Freddy thought as he pressed one finger against his side.

But he wasn't done yet.

Pride drove Freddy to stand up. He knew he had to be smarter about this. Foxy had obviously been in street fights before, he knew how to beat his opponent easily.

Before he could do anything, Foxy lunged and his fist made contact with Freddy's nose. The force of the blow caused Freddy to stumble back, barely managing to keep from falling backwards. He heard Chica yelp. Blood flowed freely from his nose, and when he felt it he noticed it was crooked.

Foxy clenched his fist, which looked red from punching Freddy twice. "Don't mess with Bonnie, mat,." He snarled.

Freddy wiped some of the blood off of his face. He sprinted towards Foxy, who reared back to punch again. Everything happened in slow motion. Freddy ducked below the blow and felt the air whoosh over him. He swung around a leg, hitting both of Foxy's, causing him to fall down on his back.

The ginger wasted no time in getting up. He impressively put his hands above his head and did that flip/jump move that people used to stand up quickly. He turned toward Freddy, smirking. "Pathetic," He scoffed.

Freddy clenched his teeth loudly. His dignity was clinging on by a thread.

Chica was sobbing next to Bonnie, who had a few tears slipping down her face. Her once beautiful guitar was banged up and missing half of the strings.

While Freddy was busy taking in the scene, Foxy's foot came from nowhere and slammed into his chest. The air was knocked out of Freddy and he stumbled, then fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

He looked up at Foxy, whose amber eyes were blazing with fury. The ginger shook his head. "You're no mate of mine," He growled, bringing up his knee into Freddy's chin.

The pain was too unbearable. Freddy fell forward into the grass, his nose creating a small pool of blood by him. He watched Foxy turn away and go comfort the girls.

Gold appeared at the doorway to the apartment, looking as if he had just gotten over a sickness. Nobody noticed him except Freddy. The blonde boy turned towards Freddy's broken body on the ground. He smirked darkly before retreating back into the house, unnoticed.

Freddy knew he screwed up. Gold had won. His friends all hated him. Turned against him. As the world faded to black around Freddy, he had never more in his life wanted to turn back time and start over again.


	14. He Was Right

{ Chica's POV }

Chica watched the fight go on between the two boys, her heart shattering more with every blow Foxy landed on Freddy. She still had feelings for the brunette boy despite his actions over the past week.

When it was over Freddy lay in an unconscious heap in the grass, blood still leaking from his nose. Bonnie was crying silently and Foxy Chcia were comforting her. Foxy was whispering, "aye, lass, it's alright. I'll get ye a shiny new guitar."

Taking shaky breaths to try and calm herself, Chica stepped towards Freddy's limp body, then decided against it, biting her fist, and turned away, walking briskly into Foxy's apartment without a backward glance. He had insulted her. Broke Bonnie's guitar. Lied about Gold. She couldn't like him, especially while she was in a relationship.

He seemed so desperate to tell her what was going on with Gold. Had he been telling the truth? No, there's no way Gold would do something like that. He was so sweet and awkward and harmless.

But he had gotten extremely violent when the girls at school had been insulting her...

She shook off her thoughts and sat down on the couch, replaying the fight scene over and over again in her mind as if she were watching the same scene in a movie playing on repeat.

"You look a bit shaken up, darling."

Chica looked up to see Gold standing in the doorway, a blanket draped around his shoulders. He seemed as if he were getting over his sickness already, although his voice still sounded like he had sandpaper in his throat.

Chica have a small nod, trying to force the tears back. "Freddy and Foxy were fist-fighting." She mumbled with a slight sob.

Gold's expression changed at the mention if Freddy, but it was gone so fast Chica was sure she imagined it. He sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her cheek, pulling her close and rubbing her back. "Whatever were they fighting about?" Gold asked softly.

"Freddy broke Bonnie's guitar. She was trying to defend you, because Freddy kept insisting you were the one that locked him in the supply closet at the pizzeria." She explained with a slight chuckle as if the idea were preposterous.

He didn't reply, but Chica did feel him tense against her slightly, which only made her doubts grow. After a while he snorted, and said, "obviously he's lying." Then he stood, leaning slightly over Chica, his expression unreadable.

"But you went to the pizzeria when I told you not to." He said calmly.

Chica looked down, rubbing her arm submissively. "Sorry..." She murmured.

Suddenly it all clicked together in her head.

Gold had told her to stay away from the pizzeria. Why? Because he locked Freddy in the closet and didn't want any of them finding out. It only made sense, it was too much to be a coincidence. Gold **did** want to replace Freddy. He wanted Freddy dead. He wanted to be the leader of the gang and have Chica to himself.

"He was right." She murmured to herself in bewilderment.

Gold's countenance darkened. "What did you say, darling?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly, most likely from fear and anger.

"Freddy was right!" Chica said, louder this time. Her arms trembled with anger and it took all of her strength to keep from punching Gold in the face. She stood angrily, but Gold was moving across the room.

Chica was confused, then her heart sunk. He closed the door silently and locked it tightly. He rubbed his temples as if to clear a headache then turned back toward Chica, an insane smile spreading across his lips. "**Darling**." His voice was overly sweet and chilling, sending a shudder down Chica's spine. "It seems you've figured out my little secret."

"Don't call me darling." Chica spat at him, clenching her teeth. "You tried to murder someone I was close to. A childhood friend. Someone I had a crush on for years!" Her voice was rising slightly.

Gold started towards her and she backed away against the couch. "Get away!" She yelled.

"Inside voice." Gold chirped in a sing-song voice. He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed her in a headlock, one hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming to the others.

"The others can't know about my secret, darling." He purred in her ear, kissing the side of her head. She tried to pull away from him, disgusted. He had one leg wrapped around her to keep her from moving. She attempted to bite his hand but he seemed immune to the pain.

The doorknob shook but the locks prevented it from opening. "Chica? Gold? Everything alright in there?" Foxy's gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

Gold replied back in his normal, quiet voice, "yeah Foxy, we just need a little privacy." Lies. Chica tried to scream for help, but Gold tightened his grip on her mouth and it came out muffled, like a moan. That just made it worse.

Foxy chuckled. "Alright. Bonnie and I are goin' to eat. Freddy started crawlin' home." He told them, then he was gone. The roar of his car engine faded away down the street.

Gold laughed a chilling laugh, putting his head on top of hers. "We should go to the pizzeria. You wanted to go so bad you disobeyed my orders... So let's go."

Okay, Chica thought, as soon as he lets me go I'll run for it. But Gold was no fool. He gagged her, then tied her hands behind her back.

She fought back as he unlocked the door and started guiding her across the lawn towards the pizzeria. It was only two minutes from Foxy's house. Chica saw no cars, people, dogs, anything. Nobody was around to witness Gold kidnapping her.

The doors opened with a loud creak and she was led inside and into a chair. Gold shut the doors and removed her gag. She immediately started screeching, only to have the gag shoved back inside her mouth. Her hands were still tied.

Gold shook a finger at her. "Uh-uh-uh!" He told her. She felt as if she were a child that had tried to eat sweets before dinner. She was desperate, looking around the pizzeria for any way out. It seemed hopeless. The insane blonde boy stared at her hungrily, his eyes burning with insanity.

He moved toward her, leaning in and kissing her cheek. This is my chance, Chica thought. She brought her knee up hard and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He fell down with a high-pitched grunt, and Chica quickly stood and ran for the door, pushing against the restraints on her hands. She rammed her shoulder against the door, trying to force it open, but it was too heavy. Her breath was quickening; Gold would recover any second now, she had to get out. She rammed the door again, but only succeeded in hurting her shoulder.

Hands wrapped around her waist and shoved her roughly back into a chair. Gold was losing his composure, his insane smile was faltering and his right eye had developed a slight twitch. He took off his indigo bow tie, untying it and using it to tie her ankles together. "Can't have you do that again, now can I?" He purred. His voice was still a bit higher than it normally was.

Chica was crying now, the tears flowing freely down her face. She wished for nothing more than to escape, to hug Freddy, to tell him she was so so sorry for all the pain she caused him.

Gold kissed her on her neck this time, causing her to let out a cry of disgust and pushing against her restraints. He laughed gruffly, and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. "Don't fight it, darling." He growled.

She head butted him as hard as she could, causing spots to dance across her vision. Gold stumbled back, holding his forehead. He looked up at Chica and his eyes were flaming in fury. He took his hand down and Chica could see a large bruise on his forehead. Gold's smile was gone, he was furious at this point. "Alright, **darling**." He hissed, stressing the word darling menacingly. "I think we need to go on a... vacation."

Chica shot him the most menacing glare she could as panic blossomed in her chest.

Gold's insane smile returned, stretching across his face. "My friends can come along." He chirped extiredly, moving toward the backstage door that had been locked ever since Chica and her friends had arrived at the pizzeria.

Giggling like a madman, Gold produced a single key from his pocket and slipped it into the keyhole and turned it. **Click**. The door swung open with a creak, but Chica could not see inside due to the darkness.

"Freddy! Bonnie! Foxy! Chica!" Gold called each of her friends, and her, in turn. Confusion and curiosity replaced the panic in Chica's chest. Why would he call out to them?

Loud, metallic creaks sounded from the room and pierced through the silence. Then, heavy, clomping footsteps. Chica almost fainted at the next sight. A large animatronic bear emerged from the dark room. His mouth hung open in a creepy smile. He had a black bow tie and top hat, a microphone clutched in one of his hands. But, the creepiest thing by far was the fact that he had dark, brown-red stains near his mouth and eyes. Chica had to swallow down the bile coming into her mouth. The animatronic bear made it's way to the tables and stood a few tables away from Chica, watching her with dead eyes. "H-h-ey kids. Welcome to Fre-fre-Freddy Fazbear's pi-pi-pi-pizza!" He said in a metallic voice, causing a shiver of panic and fear to run down her back.

Three more animatronics emerged from the closet and took places next to the bear. There was a chicken/duck with a bib that read "let's eat." A purple bunny with a red bow tie holding a guitar. Lastly a large fox with a hook and an eyepatch. His mouth hung open as if his jaw were broken and he wore nothing but brown shorts. The animatronics caused am odd sense of familiarity to spread through Chica, which only frightened her more. Gold stood in the middle of the creepy animals, his insane smile ever-present. "Well then." He said. "Now that you've met my friends, let's all go on vacation!"


	15. Gone

**A/N: updating for I.D.H.A.A.O.H :) thanks for your super nice feedback. I try to update a lot but I'm usually really busy D:**

**WARNING: FEELS**

{ Freddy's POV }

"Ahh~" Freddy sighed in relief. He had taken an ice pack out of the fridge and put it over his swollen and crooked nose. After about ten minutes, he had regained consciousness and managed to crawl home and patch up most of his wounds. His parents were at work, where they were most of the time. The one time he wanted them to be home. He could manage, though. In a way he was a bit relieved, it would be hard to explain what happened, about the fight and why Freddy had fought with one of his best friends.

After the swelling went down, he grabbed a wad of cash from his life's savings, about $500, (which was a good chunk of his money), and hopped into his run-down truck. It started first time, to Freddy's excitement. He quickly drove to the local store where they sold a variety of instruments. A purple electric guitar hanging from the ceiling immediately caught his attention. It was perfect. He asked a clerk for it, and if they could paint "Bonnie" on it in red letters. It cost him extra, but it was worth it. He still felt guilty about the whole ordeal with Bonnie and Foxy. Hopefully they would forgive him.

Once the guitar was finished and carefully wrapped, Freddy made his way to Foxy's apartment, where Bonnie most likely still was. He grabbed the wrapped up guitar and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. He jiggled the doorknob, but the door was locked. "Foxy?" He called. "Bonnie?" No answer. Freddy's chest ached slightly. "Are they ignoring me?" He asked himself quietly. He turned to leave, unsure of what to do next.

"Freddy?" A gruff voice came from behind him. Freddy turned around to see Foxy with his arm draped around Bonnie. Both of their faces were worried. About what, Freddy wasn't sure, but he pushed it aside indifferently.

"Hey, Bonnie, I'm really sorry. I bought you a new guitar," Freddy apologized with as much sincerity as he could put into the words, handing over the carefully wrapped guitar. Bonnie pulled off the white wrapping and looked at her gift, taking in every inch with her eyes. She ran her finger over her name, a small smile breaking out on her face. Wordlessly, she wrapped one arm around Freddy's neck, holding her guitar in the other hand. Freddy hadn't seen her that happy in a long time, and it made the dull ache in his chest vanish instantly.

Foxy's expression softened. Obviously, he had forgiven Freddy too. "Sorry for fighting with ye. I shouldn't 'ave hit ye so hard," he apologized. Freddy smiled and nodded, letting him know it was alright. "Anyway, that's all fine and dandy, but we still have a problem," the ginger told Freddy.

Freddy knit his eyebrows. "Problem?" He asked. He immediately looked around for Chica. With no sign of her, panic flared inside him, causing blood to roar in his ears. He took a breath. She probably went home... He thought to himself shakily, hoping it was true. Stop assuming the worst all the time.

Foxy nodded gravely. "I'm sure ye noticed the door was locked," He said. Freddy nodded, afraid of where this was going. "Well, Chica and Gold went in there after we fought," He went on, being nonchalant about the fight that destroyed Freddy's pride. Freddy rubbed his arm slightly in embarassment, but Foxy went on. "Well, the door is locked and we can't get in. That wouldn't be such a big deal, but no one is answering and..." He trailed off, his eyes locked on the ground, worry evident in his amber irises. He pulled out his phone. "Let me just show ye."

He showed Freddy as he dialed Chica's number and held the phone to his ear. Silence. Then, a faint ring could be heard from inside Foxy's apartment. Foxy hung up. "The lass never goes anywhere without her phone. And I don't trust that Gold guy," His voice was shaking slightly. "Freddy she's... She's gone. We can't find her anywhere."

Freddy felt panic bubbling up again. Where are they then? Anger replaced the panic. What was Gold doing with Chica? "We have to find them," He told them, surprised at how strong his voice sounded.

Foxy nodded. He seemed a bit embarrassed. "It seemed ye were right about Gold. Sorry fer doubtin' ye," He said, his gaze not meeting Freddy's.

Freddy playfully punched him in the shoulder. "It's fine, man. Now let's go find them. Where would they have gone?" He asked, thinking. He wanted to find Chica as soon as possible. Gold was **not** going to do anything to her. A small hush fell over the trio.

"The Pizzeria," Bonnie suddenly spoke up. Freddy's eyes widened. Yes, of course! Gold knew the place like the back of his hand, where else would he have gone? He nodded grimly, pressing his lips together to keep from shouting in anger.

"Let's go, then," He said, and they headed off toward the Pizzeria at a run. Foxy picked Bonnie up bridal style and ran with her in his arms, still managing to keep up with Freddy. His Cross Country training had finally come in handy.

They arrived in only a couple minutes. Foxy set Bonnie down and tried to open the door, but it was as if someone hot glued the doors together. He banged on it as hard as he could. "Open up, ye scum!" He screeched. Freddy joined in, banging and pushing on the door. It wouldn't move. He felt his panic resurfacing. "Chica!" He called out. "Chica can you hear me?" He hadn't noticed the tears that had started to form in his eyes. Forcing them back, he banged one fist against the door in frustration. His nose was throbbing, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly the doors opened and the sight was enough to cause a strangled gasp of fear to escape Freddy's mouth. There were 3 robot animals there - a bear, a purple bunny, and a red fox - with creepy smiles and empty, soulless eyes. Gold's voice sounded from inside the dark building, it was overly sweet and sing-songy. "Restrain them," He called. The sound of his voice made Freddy clench his teeth in anger. He wanted to run up to Gold and punch his sh*tty little face.

Without warning, the three animatronic animals lunged forward. The purple bunny robot grabbed Bonnie by the arms, then held them behind her back. She couldn't move. She didn't say anything or cry out, but her face was practically screaming panic.

The fox animatronic grabbed Foxy, who struggled and managed to dash away a few yards, but the robot's own speed overwhelmed his, and he was tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious.

Finally, the bear laughed a deep, malicious laugh and wrapped his arms around Freddy. He could smell a foul, rotting stench emanating from the bear, and he had to use all his willpower to keep from throwing up. Gold appeared in the doorway, an insane smile plastered across his face. His dark eyes were full of a creepy pleasure and his hands were behind his back.

Chica appeared in the doorway, tied up, gagged, struggling, led by a yellow chicken animatronic. Freddy wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of Gold's face and free his friend, his crush. But the animatronic bear was gripping him in a death hug. Chica's eyes landed on Freddy and she started struggling more, trying to say something through her gag, but it all came out as muffled noises that Freddy couldn't make sense of.

Gold laughed again, a sound that sent shivers down Freddy's spine. This guy was absolutely mad. "Chica's been a naughty girl," He said in that same fake sing-song voice. "Trying to escape and get back to her Fweddy-weddy," He giggled like a child, his crazy smile never leaving his face. "She's just a bit confused... it's me that she really loves," This caused a strangled scream of defiance from Chica.

Freddy finally had enough. He pushed out in a sudden burst against the bear's arms with all his might. The bear was caught off guard and stumbled back, falling with a thump into the grass and struggling to get back up. Before he could be restrained again, Freddy flew toward Gold, fists clenched. A surge of satisfaction rushed through his entire body as his fist connected with Gold's ear. The blonde boy's smile disappeared and he stumbled, holding the side of his head. Freddy didn't stop there. He landed another hard punch to Gold's jaw, then a kick to his chest, causing him to keel over, gasping for breath.

Before Freddy could continue, the bear was back again, restraining him from the back in that same death grip hug, only much stronger. Freddy pushed against the hold, eager to pummel Gold until nothing was left, but the bear held firm. Gold shakily stood. His smile was gone, blood dribbling from his open mouth. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of cold fury. A few strands of dirty, stringy blonde hair fell into his face, but he didn't bother to brush them away.

"Chica is MINE," Gold spat at Freddy. For emphasis, he walked toward the blonde girl, who was trying to pull away from him, but the chicken hold her in place. Gold yanked out her gag and forcefully pressed his lips to hers, holding her head in his hands to keep her from moving. She was thrashing wildly, trying to throw Gold off. Freddy pushed against the bear, but he was held firm this time. "Get off of her!" he screamed at Gold, but it did nothing to stop him. Chica was trying to make him stop, biting down on his bottom lip forcefully, drawing a drop of blood, and finally Gold let go, wiping his mouth. Chica spat at Gold's feet, disgust etched on ever inch of her face. "I will never be YOURS. I hate you. I love Freddy!" She screeched at him. Gold snarled, shoving the gag forcefully back inside her mouth. She pushed against the animatronic holding her but it was no use. She was obviously weak, and she fell limp in the chicken's clutches.

Freddy, despite the situation, felt his cheeks heat up. She loved him? had he heard her right?

Gold turned towards Freddy. He walked up to him and punched him right on his already broken nose. Freddy couldn't help himself, he let out a cry of pain. The bear animatronic didn't move an inch, and his grip didn't slacken in the slightest. Gold continued to punch Freddy in various places on his head until he could no longer feel most of his face. He had at least two black eyes, his nose was oozing blood, and black pulsated on the edges of his vision. Finally satisfied, Gold stepped back, admiring his work. Freddy smirked, ignoring the fact that it caused his face to throb. "Chica will never love a monster like you," he said. His voice came out weak and raspy but it was enough to make Gold angrier than he had been before.

Gold's earlier composure was gone. He looked like a wild animal, breathing heavily, trembling, his eyes darting around. "Chica is mine!" He screeched at Freddy, spit flying from his mouth. He gasped for breath loudly and heavily, his fists clenched and trembling in anger. "And if I can't have her... Nobody can!" He broke out in a rally of crazy, barking laughs, his chest heaving.

He stopped his insane laughing and snapped his fingers loudly. "Knock them out," he ordered with a giggle. The bunny animatronic obeyed immediately, bringing a fist down on Bonnie's head before she could react, knocking her out instantly. She crumpled to the ground as the bunny let go of her, and she lay there, unmoving, her guitar still strapped around her neck. Foxy was still sprawled lifeless in the grass, so the fox animatronic did nothing. The bear animatronic did the same as the bunny, slamming a fist down on Freddy's head. Stars exploded in his vision and he knew he was going to pass out any second. The bear released its grip on him and he fell to the ground with a low grumble of pain. He glared at Gold with as much hatred as he could possibly put into his eyes.

As his vision slowly engulfed in black, he saw all of the animatronics head off after Gold, the chicken still restraining Chica. They jumped into a car parked by the pizzeria and drove off. Freddy let out a soft wail. Chica, his childhood crush, his love, his entire reason to go on. She was... Gone.

As Freddy slipped into unconsciousness for the second time that day, he made a promise to find Chica and save her, no matter what the cost.

**END OF BOOK ONE**


	16. Notice

Since some of you are asking, Book 2 is already out.

it's called Five Nights at Freddy's 2.


End file.
